Electron-rich aromatic compounds such as phenols, aromatic amines, alkyl aryl ethers, etc. tend to undergo multiple bromination when treated with elemental bromine under the usual bromination conditions. In many instances, however, it is desired to introduce but one bromine atom into the aromatic nucleus of such compounds. This invention is deemed to provide a highly efficacious method for achieving such monobromination in high yield and selectivity while minimizing the extent to which polybromination of the ring occurs.